megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jonathan Summoner
Talk Page responses Dude, stop responding to posts that are over a year old. That's considered necroposting, and more often than not, is not considered helpful. Check the date before you respond.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) if... stats This is probably going to blow your mind, but if... is not the same game as SMTII. Stop using the SMTII template for if... characters and bosses. Geez.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I am just doing this because SMT If... Hazama's Chapter also uses the Alignment System!!! Alignment also is given to decide the route, Okay!? Jonathan Summoner (talk) 18:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :if... also uses the alignment system. It's just not nearly as prominent as in the main games. That is something you need to ask about on the page for the if... stat template, instead of misusing the SMTII template. Also, the routes have nothing to do with alignment, and any association between the routes and alignment comes from the game probably being based on the same engine as SMTII, and thus presumably needs to set the endings to alignment out of necessity. This is probably also why the guardian system was cut, because it wasn't something that was in SMTII. EDIT: Sorry if I am being rather out of line here, but I do feel it is dishonest to say that the endings are Law, Neutral, Chaos when they have all of nothing to do with them and seem to be only set to them due to engine limitations.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) My apologies My apologies, folhs. I have done a bad work confusing you. Better I check out and edit/create pages with correct sources. Sorry everyone. SMT: 20XX I saw that you needed a template to add stuff from SMT:20XX so I put one together for ya at Template:20XXstats. I dont know what all information needs to be put in, so I basically just copied the stuff from the SMT1 and 2 templates and changed the colors, using red and black since those are the colors of the game's image on its page since there's no "official" color theme for it. Everything's pretty easy to change, so just modify it however you need (or let me know and I'll take care of it). Tathra (talk) 04:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Just go to Template:20XXstats and modify it like any other page. I went ahead and changed it to only have the stats you listed (in addition to clan and level) and took out everything else but the spots for skills, since I dont know if you can fill that in. Tathra (talk) 17:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand that English isn't your first language... ...But please try to double check your work. Make sure everything is properly capitalized (no lowercase words at the beginning of sentences; no words randomly in ALL CAPS) and spelt, make sure you aren't writing in second person (no talking directly to the reader in the articles and all), make sure you write out the name of the game you are reporting on (use "Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX", not "SMT: 20XX"). Thank you for all that you've done, but do remember that this English wiki, and proper spelling and grammar is expected.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The Song It is true that the final boss theme plays during Soil Jimenez on the Law Route, but Mem Aleph is still the final boss of Law. They likely did it since the Law Hero has the song for her Pillar form, even though she is the final boss of the Chaos Route. Both of them get their own unique boss themes on the Neutral Route.--JupiterKnight (talk) 15:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Card Summoner Here's the template Template:CSstats. --JupiterKnight (talk) 19:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ronde Sadly, I lack the means to do it. I don't know how to create templates, hence why sometime ago when I noticed a mistake in the P1 template I asked to have it fixed rather than doing it myself. Using templates? No problem. Creating them? Sorry, you got the wrong guy. Hope you find someone who can create it, boa sorte!G.A.S.A (talk) 23:45, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ** Regarding what you posted on my page: na verdade, sou brasileiro mesmo. Ronde Please do not copy and paste what is on Giant Bomb when making new pages. There was a complaint about this before when a anonymous editor did it for Card Summoner and I unknowingly made a page for it since it was posted on Card Summoners main page. Also, Boss is the Bosses race according to the dds_database site.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:38, January 14, 2014 (UTC) : Here are two sites that I've seen. http://kaerukyo.net/html/dds_database/ has it at the bottom between Nine and If..., while http://www.tanpoko.com/game/ronde/index.html has pics. Right now I'm busy adding stats for demons and playing the Gameboy Advance Devil Children games. Mostly Fire, Ice, and Messiah Riser.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Race Names I noticed that several times, you have gone out of your way to try and change race names for races that have only appeared in Japanese games, usually to nonsensical names of your own creation. No. You don't get to just make up race names solely because there isn't an official name in English. The policy is to use the Japanese name until we get an English name.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Persona 5 I've done a bit of research and would like to point out that the information you posted on "Persona 5" is a fan project called "Persona 5: : Imagining Project" - they even pointed it out in this link. Since we post official information only, please do not add them anymore. Thank you. BLUER一番 19:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC)